1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods for machining a metallic member, and particularly, to a method for machining member using lathing and scraping.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a tabletop computer or a mobile phone may have a housing made of metal. The metallic housing includes a top portion and a peripheral sidewall extending from a peripheral edge of the top portion. The top portion has a greater surface area than that of the peripheral sidewall and has a non-circular flat surface or non-circular curved surface. The peripheral sidewall has four side surfaces arranged in order and adjacent two side surfaces connected by corners. In related manufacturing fields, if a milling process is employed to machine the metallic housing, some tracks occur on the top portion that has been a milled because of intermittent contact and interrupted milling by the milling cutter. Then a milling process needs to be applied for a better appearance, thus the efficiency of the milling process is reduced. If a lathe process is adopted to machine the metallic member, it is difficult to machine a surface which is not circular. The lathe is not suitable to machine the peripheral sidewalls because of the four corners of the peripheral sidewall. Thus a number of additional machining processes must be added to machine the metallic housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.